Game Update 1
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 1 Publish Notes, February 12, 2008 'Smuggler: ' *False Hope should now animate and throw its grenade properly. *Fence Items listing no longer lists items that are equipped. *NPCs can no longer spawn and intercept smugglers over water. *Hide Ally should allow a target to move after stopping all movement while stealthed. *The abilities "Call a Favor 1: Smuggler" and "Call a Favor 2: Medic" that summon a smuggler or medic have been fixed so that the NPC the abilities summon can be killed in combat. *Fence Item now will reshow the interface if no junk was selected and the "Fence" button was pressed. *Hide Ally should play a smoke effect on the target. *Smuggling: Emory waypoint on Rori is now at the correct location. *Smuggling system NPC's should no longer spawn with a level over 90. *Hide Ally has had its range decoupled from weapon range to a max range of 46 meters. *Added Illegal Pistol Modules to tier three through five smuggling missions. *Added three buffs that grant bonuses to pistol damage, but use up an Illegal Pistol Module. *Added a quest to the smuggler junk dealer. *The ability to fence items is now available while sitting down. *Camouflage Ally should no longer be usable on non-friends. *Call a Favor 1 and 2 now have a five minute cooldown instead of a fifteen minute cooldown. *Hammer Fanning percentage increased to 20% per second; there is an 8% chance per shot to cause Hammer Fanning to proc. 'Spy: ' *Fixed a bug that allowed traps to be dropped in houses and then moved around with decoration options. *Preparation and Decoy no longer show in other players' combat messages. *Spies can now abandon quests while stealthed. *Mon Calamari, Wookiees, and Ithorians can now wear the stealth gloves granted for their profession. *Changed Covert Mastery expertise from "Reduces the action cost of Smoke bombs, Without a Trace, and Burst of Shadows by 10% per point" to "Single target direct attacks that fail to hit their target (Miss, Dodge, Parry) cost 0 action". *Reduced cost of Covert Mastery expertise from four points to one. *Spies can now craft the small glass, spiced tea, and meat jerky while stealthed. *Added a "Fight or Flight" skill, granted at level 18. This ability gives the spy a 15 second buff which dramatically increases action regen. *Players can now trade with stealthed individuals. *Spies, while stealthed, can now use the Loot All button properly. *Corrected an issue that sometimes caused stealth to break immediately. *The Without a Trace expertise has been moved up one tier, making it require 12 points in Covert Operative (instead of 16). *Added a new ranged spy expertise called Concealed Weapon. This expertise grants a line of ranged attacks called "Blaster Burst". *The Puncturing Strikes expertise also now increases damage done by Blaster Burst and Snipe. *Decoys will now wear a backpack if the spy is wearing one. *Decoys now have the same armor rating as the spy who calls them. This will make the decoy last longer, allowing a spy to perform whatever they want during that time (like cloak and ambush the poor sucker attacking the decoy). *Changed Preparation to "Increase all weapon damage by 30% and all single target direct attack critical and strikethrough hits will cost 0 action for 6 seconds" from "Increase all weapon damage by 30% for 6 seconds". *Expertise points for spies only have been reset. Please make sure to reallocate your expertise points. *Animations have been added when using Spy's Fang with a melee weapon. *Removed combat spam when a spy uses Without a Trace, Smoke Bomb, Fight or Flight, and Sneak. 'Jedi: ' *The Jedi animations for the following skills have been changed: Shiim Strike, Cho sun Strike, Shiak Strike, Su Strike, Mou kei Strike, Cho mok Strike, Sai cha Strike, Jung Ma, Sun djem Jung Ma, Shiak Jung Ma, Jung Su Ma, Mou kei Jung Ma, Cho mak Jung Ma, Sai tok Jung Ma. *Skill animations for one handed lightsabers/swords and two handed lightsabers/swords should now be working properly. 'Trader: ' *New Crafted Electronics Memory Modules will have visible quality stats. *When crafting items with multiple appearance options, selecting the first appearance will now set the name based on the appearance. This matches the behavior when selecting appearances other than the first. *Corrected an issue where attempting to unload crafting components would generate an 'Internal Server Error' message. *Added a radial option to crafting stations placed in player houses to display Open Input Hopper. *Removed the Open Input Hopper radial from crafting tools. *It is no longer possible to initiate a crafting session with a full inventory. 'Collections: ' *DePalma's Dispatch will now inform players of lockout times. *Increased chance to receive an update to the Build-A-Buff collection. *Collection Reactors Mark 1 - 4: *All current Mark 1 - 4 collection reward reactors (not schematics) have been converted to the appropriate 1 time use collection reward schematic. Once you craft this new schematic, you will note the stat differences from the previous collection reactor. For example, if you have an old Archetype A in your inventory, when you login you will have an Archetype A 1 time use schematic. *The already crafted reward reactors have been changed to the appropriate 1 time use schematic even if they were sitting in your house, your player inventory, your bank, or already installed in a ship. If they are already installed in a ship, the invalid component has been ejected into your inventory (regardless of it being full) and replaced with the appropriate 1 time use schematic. *In the event the crafted reactor is somewhere in game where it cannot be replaced by a schematic, you can place the item in your inventory and it will be replaced in a few moments. *The new and old limited use schematic objects point to the new collection reactors. If you have an old schematic that has yet to be learned (in your inventory, in a vendor, etc.) that schematic will produce a collection reactor with the new stats. If you have an old schematic that has already been learned, it will craft the old version that will convert upon being crafted. If you have a reactor limited use schematic in your tool, don't use high quality resources or any components when crafting it. *Given the nature of the solution functionality, no harm will come to reactors other than the Mark 1 - Mark 4 Collection Reward Reactors. They will remain where they were when you logged off before the update. *All of the collections themselves remain intact. Nothing will be reset for any of the collections. *Both the new and old schematics update the crafting quota collection. If you haven't completed the crafting quota collection, you will get credit for crafting a schematic that replaced your old reactor. *Vendors and the bazaar will not covert the Mark 1 - 4 collection reactor objects. The conversion will happen as soon as the customer buys or removes the reactor from the bazaar or vendor. Please do your customers a favor by removing the old reactors from your vendor to avoid problems. *The ship terminal will not allow a ship with the old reactor to launch into space. It will eject the reactor and swap out the object with a limited use schematic. 'Space: ' *Non-POB ships no longer allow crew to launch into space if no weapon is in the turret. *A booster was added to the Rebel gunship so that effects play. *All NPC ships in Nova Orion space should now have engines and weapons. *Fixed a bug that would cause damaged capacitors to have their maximum energy set to 0 when unloaded from a ship. *Hutt Heavy 1 and 2 Starships: Missing weapon appearances added for Corellia weapons. *Fixed an issue where midlithe crystals in loot boxes of multi-passenger ships wouldn't auto-stack. *Fixed an issue with midlithe crystals not being looted at the full amount when you already have a stack in your inventory. This will help with the isuses of not getting enough crystals while doing the quests. *Space target arrows have been restored. *Target arrow - White arrow that points at your current target if it is not in your field of view. *Damager arrow - Red arrow(s) that points to the position the enemy was located when your ship got damaged. *You may choose to toggle the space target arrows in the Interface tab; all options are enabled by default: *Target/Damager Arrow Toggle *Visible Damager Arrow Toggle - Players can choose not to show damager arrows if the enemy was in their field of view at the time of damage. 'Star Destroyer Heroic Encounter: ' *Players should be less likely to be dropped to Corellia when attempting to enter the rogue Star Destroyer from a multi-player ship. *Players will now be confined to the Blackguard cloning room while an event is in progress. *The squad leader event will now reset more quickly if failed. 'Quests: ' *Rewards should now show their proper effect bonuses in their tooltips. 'User Interface: ' *Added an option to disable combat animation priority. If you turn this option on, any attack will play its animation instantly whether or not it was in the middle of another animation. By default this is turned OFF. Animations, by default, will obey priority and skill animations will play in full before a normal attack animation is allowed to play. Your damage output is not changed by turning on/off this feature. It is merely for visual feedback. You can find this option under the Graphics tab in your options panel. *Several UI windows can now be locked preventing moving and resizing. Right-click the UI window and select either "Lock Window" or "Unlock window". Settings will be saved when the game closes. All windows are unlocked by default. *A new option has been added to allow you to choose the result of double-clicking an item in a vendor's list; you can choose to double-click an item to examine it or double-click to buy it. For example, you can choose to double-click an item in the Aurilian vendor's stock to examine it without spending tokens. This option is turned on by default and can be toggled in the Options->UI panel. *Entering a vehicle using the radial menu or clicking on the vehicle directly now generate the same messages if the action cannot be completed. *Fixed a bug with skill mods not re-displaying when you are revived by a player. *The client rendering of inventory objects has been improved. 'Character Transfer Service: ' *Fixed an issue where a transferred character sometimes received multiple Remote Player Association Access Devices in the datapad. *If your transferred character ended up with multiple Remote Player Association Access Devices in the datapad, you can now delete the extra ones. *Skill mods gained as collection rewards will now transfer with your character. 'Miscellaneous: ' *Corrected an issue that would cause a crash to desktop in the Axkva Min heroic encounter. *Corrected the Koensayr Reactor "Star Synthesis" Archetype D name so it shows in the Crafting Tool properly. Category:Updates